Вайпер
| jname = ワイパー | rname = Ваира: | ename = — | first = Глава 237; Эпизод 153 | affiliation = Шандийцы; Божья гвардия | occupation = Воин Шандоры; Божья гвардия | epithet = | jva = Масаки Айдзава, Рейко Киучи (в молодости) | birth = 18 августа One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Page 210, Дается день рождение Вайпер }} "Берсерк" Вайпер был лидером воинов Шандоры которые сражались, чтобы отнять назад Верхний Двор у Энеля. Он является прямым потомком Калгары. После таймскипа, он уже является одним из Божьей гвардии. Внешность Вайпер является высоким, мускулистым Шандийцем, и как таковой имеет пару крыльев на спине. Он разукрашен различными племенными татуировками по всему левому плечу и левой стороне лица. Его очень длинные волосы уложены в ирокез, который следует в косу, они напоминают волосы коренных американцев. Как правило, он носит юбку из травы, с поясом украшенным тремя маленькими украшениями, которые выглядят как клыки или когти. После таймскипа его волосы полностью покрывают плечи.Так же он имеет пальто. В аниме его татуировки окрашены в зеленый и красный цвета.В манге же они черного цвета. Галерея Личность Унаследовав характер предка, Вайпер очень жестокий и иррациональный человек. Он идет по пути своего предка Калгары и его принципов. Он не доверяет посторонним и дерется с кем угодно, не задумываясь. Из-за этого он прозвище "Берсерк". Однако, Вайпер очень любит свой народ и родину. Он также очень уважает лучшего друга Калгары - Монблан Ноланда, он чувствует вину перед ним, из-за того, что он вылечил древесную болезнь на Джае, а когда он приплыл, чтобы показать остров королю большая часть острова улетела в небо. Именно из-за него, Вайпер взял на себя ответственность восстановить дом своего народа и успокоить душу Ноланда. Хотя Вайпер и очень решителен как Калгара, он иногда впадает в безумие, следовательно он более жесток и вынослив чем он. Он, однако, не полностью бессердечен по отношению к другим. Он понял цели Луффи, и объеденился с ним, хотя их цели отличались. После битвы с Энелем и победы над ним, Вайпер, кажется, теперь успокоился. Отношения Шандийцы Вайпер очень любит свой народ, и будет делать все, чтобы восстановить его былую славу. Среди других Шандийцев он пользуется уважением из-за его силы и навыков. Поэтому, они следуют за ним, независимо от того, что происходит. Тем не менее,его воины знают насильственный характер Вайпера, и он может негативно повернуться к ним время от времени. Скайпийцы и другие thumb|In hatred and rage, Wiper used the deadly Reject Dial against Enel, even at his own risk. Из-за многолетнего конфликта его народа и Скайпийцев, Вайпер первоначально питал глубокое недоверие к ним и другим посторонним. Он предпочел бы бороться с ними, чем идти на переговоры. Он дрался с кем угодно, будь то любезный Ган Фолл или тиран Энель. Он даже рассмотрел Мугивар как врагов, независимо от их намерений. Вайпер однако, изменил свое мнение о пиратах, когда они сказали, что хотели помочь потомку Ноланда, Монбланк Крикету, узнать о местонахождении золотого города Шандоры. Полностью поняв их цели, Вайпер помог Мугиварам победить Энеля. После того, как Энель был свергнут, Вайпер полностью изменил свое мнение о посторонних. Он теперь больше доверял Скайпийцам и вместе со своими людьми стал строить светлое будущее Скайпии. Вайпер в частности благодарен Мугиварам, за то что они сделали для его народа и Крикета, и надеется, что в один прекрасный день Крикет поднимется на Скайпию. Силы и Способности Вайпер хорош в ближнем бою, в основном в атаках связанных с использованием Волновика типа Коньки, чтобы усилить свои удары и повысить свою скорость. Он также очень вынослив, так как выжил после 3 использований Ракуши Отклона, которая обычно убивает человека с первого раза. Кроме того, он в состоянии принять выстрел из Ракуши Топора и получить только пару царапин. Можно сказать, что Вайпер унаследовал часть своей выносливости и силы от Калгары. Он был в состоянии драться на равных с Луффи, когда они пересеклись на Верхнем Ярде, а также с Зоро на испытании железом. Оружие thumb|210px|left|Wiper using his Burn Bazooka. Вайпер обычно дерется со своей Огненной Базукой. Это типичная базука, которая стреляет пушечными ядрами, однако если оборудовать её Газовой Ракушей, она может выстрелить огромным взрывом бело - голубого пламени, вызванном сочетанием огня и газа выброшенного из Ракуши Газа. Для выживания в игре Энеля, Вайпер взял с собой Ракушу Отклона. Она в 10 раз сильнее, чем Ракуша Отдачи и способна ненести большой ущерб, однако человек, который использует её подвергает себя риску. Обычный человек будет убит с 1 раза. Таким образом, Вайпер экономил удары отклоном. Для игры, Вайпер также надел коньки с Кайросеки, чтобы он мог пойти против пользователей Дьявольских Фруктов, таких как, Энель и Луффи. История Прошлое В юные годы Вайпер, как и остальные Шандийские дети слушал истории вождя о прошлом Шандии. Ему и остальным детям рассказывали о том, что восемьсот лет назад их предки Шандорианцы, должны были охранять невероятно ценный древний текст. Также им рассказали о том, как их предки лишись своего дома из за Скайпийцев и потому их долг, вернуть его. Из всех историй о своих предках, наиболее запомнившихся Вайперу, была история о его предке Кальгаре, и его друге Монблан Норланде. История о печальной судьбе человека, который спас свой народ от смертельной болезни, настолько тронула Вайпера что он спросил, если бы им удалось отыскать золотой колокол и позвонить в него, обретёт ли тогда душа Норланда покой? Полный решимости вернуть родину своих предков и, подарить душе Норланда покой, Вайпер начинает своё восхождение среди своего племени и за короткое время он становится предводителем Шандийских воинов. Шесть лет назад до начала основной истории, из за конфликта произошедшего между его племенем и Скайпийцами, Вайпер подходит к деревне где встречает прежнего Бога Скайпии, Ган Фолла, который предложил ему заключить перемирие между племенами. Несмотря на то что, старейшины его племени высказали тоже предложение что и Ган Фолл, Вайпер отказался заключать союз. Помня о том что его народ многие годы боролся со Скайпийцами, Вайпер сказал, если Ган Фолл хочет перемирия то он должен вернуть всё, что Скайпия отняла у Шандии. При этом Вайпер поставил условие если его требования не будут выполнены ,то он лишит жизни сто Скайпийцев. Таким образом встречу не удалось закончить миром. Когда Вайпер и Ган Фолл собирались разойтись ,тогда Ган Фолл со спокойствием сказал ему, что ему нравится тыквенный сок который делают Шандийцы этим он подразумевал как знак того что он не держит на них зла. Однако Вайпер это воспринял как оскорбление памяти Норланда, и тогда начал войну между его племенем и людьми Ган Фолла. На протяжении последующих лет, Вайпер и его люди продолжали сражаться против Скайпийцев желая вернуть дом своих предков, даже после того как Ган Фолл лишился своего титула который у него отнял Энель. Однако для Вайпера это не имело ни малейшего значения поскольку он считал, что независимо кто правит Скайпией он всё равно будет считаться врагом его племени. Сага Небесного Острова Поворот Событий Соломенными Шляпами thumb|250px|Wiper attacking the Straw Hats. Когда Вайпер уничтожил корабль пиратов которые пытались пройти незамеченными через Белое Море спустя какое то время он заметил, ещё один пиратский корабль. Считая новоприбывших пиратов своими врагами, Вайпер немедленно атакует Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Однако его нападение прерывают ,Ган Фолл и его ручная птица Пьер пришедшие на помощь Мугиварам. Не ожидавший появления бывшего Бога, Вайпер начинает отступать .Позже Вайпер добирается до Верхнего Двора где он замечает одного из Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы которых он ранее пытался атаковать. Однако до того как он решает атаковать, внезапно появляется жрец Энеля, преследовавший кого то. Увидев представившуюся ему возможность, Вайпер решает атаковать жреца. Однако когда он атакует жреца, Вайперу приходится вновь отступить , поскольку Энель в это время использует огромный шар молнии который попадает в жреца. Поэтому Вайперу приходится вернуться обратно в деревню . Позже в деревне Вайпер, и остальные воины Шандии связывают недавние события с появлением Ган Фолла. По видимому действия Мугивар ,вдохновляют Ган Фолла на противостояние Энелю и на сражение с одним из жрецов. Тогда Лаки, одна из соратников Вайпера узнав о подобном повороте событий ,предлагает Вайперу заключить союз с бывшим Богом. Однако Вайпер отвергает подобную идею .Когда Вайпер и остальные Шандийские воины раздумывают над тем что делать дальше, их размышления прерывает Айса, юная Шандианка обладающая даром Мантры, которая им говорит что только что в Верхнем Дворе исчезли два важных голоса. Один голос принадлежал Ган Фоллу другой принадлежал Сатори жрецу Энеля. Увидев возможность, Вайпер и остальные воины немедленно отправляются в Верхний Двор чтобы начать действия против Энеля. Когда Вайпер и остальные воины атаковали Верхний Двор, внезапно они сталкивается с капитаном Мугивар Луффи, и двумя члена его команды. Решив что он не нуждается в помощи обитателей Синего Моря, Вайпер говорит им чтобы они возвращались туда откуда пришли сказав при этом что, он по прежнему считает их своими врагами как и Энеля. После этого Вайпер и остальные воины покидают Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы и продолжают своё нападение. Поскольку Вайпер и остальные воины продолжили своё нападение ночью, вскоре они понимают что их ряды значительно редеют а раненых прибавляется среди них оказывается Камакири. Из за этого им приходится отступить. Когда они возвращаются в лагерь находящийся неподалёку от Верхнего Двора, Вайпер узнаёт почему Камакири оказался ранен, потому что он пытался защитить Лаки когда та решила собрать немного земли с Высшего Двора для Айсы. Разгневанный Вайпер решает выбросить драгоценную землю, тем самым он отвлекает Лакки сосредоточившуюся на ранах Камакири. Прежде чем Вайпер успевает это сделать, Камакири говорит ему что он сможет сражаться на следующий день. После короткой перепалки, Вайпер говорит своим соратникам, что как только они одержат победу над Энелем они вернут свой дом, и тогда им больше не придётся поклоняться кучке грязи. Категория:Шандийцы Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи Скайпии Категория:Антагонисты саги Небесного Острова Категория:Бывшие антагонисты Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы Игра на Выживание Энеля На следующий день после того как он оправился от предыдущего боя, Вайпер говорит своим соратникам что в этот раз они будут вести бой более ожесточённо, даже если им придётся оставлять своих погибших товарищей позади. Также Вайпер сказал, что они должны вернутся на Высший Двор и продолжить нападение. Однако сами того не подозревая вместо того чтобы попасть на Высший Двор, они становятся участниками испытаний под названием Игра на выживание Энеля. Поскольку Вайпер и остальные воины зашли на Высший Двор ,они попадают на территорию Сюры одного из жрецов Энеля, и значит они должны пройти его испытание нитью. Когда соратники Вайпера оказываются пойманы струнными облаками Сюры, Вайпер, которому удалось избежать струн, атаковал жреца Сюру в лоб. Несмотря на то что он казалось бы попал в ловушку, оказавшись пойманным копьём Сюры, Берсерк побеждает жреца применив на него Ракушу Отклона. Несмотря на повреждение от Ракуши Отклона и предупреждение соратников, Вайпер игнорирует их советы, и отделяется от группы чтобы в одиночку отыскать Энеля. Когда Вайпер бродит в лесу Высшего Двора, он вновь сталкивается с Луффи. Увидев что его предупреждение, было проигнорировано ,Вайпер решает атаковать обитателей Синего Моря. Несмотря на то что Луффи и Вайпер атаковали друг друга в полную силу, тем не менее их силы оказались равны. В разгаре сражения, Вайпер обнаруживает что Луффи таинственным образом исчез. Не желая напрасно тратить силы и время до начала сражения с Энелем, Вайпер продолжает поиски Бога. Спустя два часа Вайпер вступает в сражение в Игре на выживание, он оказывается в числе 7 выживших Шандийцев. Позже Вайпер добирается до гигантского бобового стебля, именуемого Гигантом Джеком, расположенного неподалёку от Божьего Храма, где он надеется отыскать Энеля, однако он сталкивается с группой людей прибывших к руинам. Среди этих людей оказывается один из жрецов Энеля Ом, его собака Холи, Ган Фолл со своей птицей Пьером, Зоро, и Гигантский Питон Нола, который гнался за Зоро до Гиганта Джека. Позже Вайпер узнаёт от Ган Фолла что Энель уже покинул Божий Храм, тогда он решает продолжить поиски в другом месте. Однако увидев своих противников, Вайпер решает оставить поиски и начинает сражаться. In the midst of the battle royal, Wiper was joined by the three remaining Shandia Warriors that joined him in the start of the Survival Game. While these warriors arriving was a good sign as five of Enel's Enforcers had also arrived at the same time, Wiper all of a sudden saw Aisa arrive in the ruins on board a waver with one of the Straw Hats, Nami. After simultaneously saving the two new arrivals from three Enforcers alongside Zoro and Gan Fall, Wiper turned his attention to these two. Thinking that Nami had kidnapped Aisa, Wiper attempted to blast Nami with his Burn Bazooka. Though Gan Fall fortunately pulled Nami and Aisa before Wiper could blast them both, Wiper saw in shock as the former God's action inadvertently led him and the girls he saved to be eaten by Nola. As the battle in the ruins escalated with Ohm releasing a bunch of iron cloud that covered the entire place in a cage, Wiper saw Laki arrive in the scene to tell him something from Kamakiri. However just at the same moment, Wiper saw Enel appear behind Laki. Unable to help his fellow warrior, Wiper saw Laki show him what Kamakiri wanted to tell him, Enel was a Devil Fruit user who ate the Goro Goro no Mi rendering him immune to normal attacks. After witnessing Laki being punished by Enel, Wiper decided to return his attention back to the fray that was in the cage. Deciding to save Aisa first, Wiper set his sights on Nola. As the battle continued, Wiper tried to blast open Nola's stomach open. Unfortunately, he found the snake too resilient despite writhing in pain due to the contents in it's stomach. Just as the battle was continuing, Wiper suddenly found the ruins he was in blasted by Enel from deep below. With the ruins on Giant Jack destroyed, Wiper and those with him fell to the ruins below where Enel was waiting. thumb|260px|Wiper, Gan Fall, Roronoa Zoro, and Nico Robin all turning down Enel's invitation. Upon landing in the ruins, Wiper realized that these ruins were his people's ancient home. His silent celebration about this realization however was cut short as Enel suddenly blasted Nola. Having turned his attention to Enel and unable to save Aisa at the moment, Wiper learned that all of the ruckus that was happening in Upper Yard was all part of Enel's Survival Game. Learning that all of it was to test to who was worthy to join Enel on a trip to a place he called Fairy Vearth, Wiper and those still standing with him, Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro, and a just escaped Gan Fall, decided to turn down the God's offer and focus all their strengths on defeating him. Learning more that Enel has plans to destroy all of Skypiea since in his mind, it defies the laws of nature, Wiper and those with him fought against Enel with all of their might. However, despite their best efforts, Enel's powers proved too much for them. Even with the aid of some Seastone in Wiper's skates and the Reject Dial, Enel simply restarted his own heart after Wiper struck him down. Regardless of the situation, Wiper refused to back down. Despite being shocked by Enel's attacks, Wiper stood up for his ancestors, for his people's plea to return home, and for Noland. However, despite his determination, Wiper was struck down by Enel and was left along with those dealt with by the God in the ruins. Категория:Шандийцы Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи Скайпии Категория:Антагонисты саги Небесного Острова Категория:Бывшие антагонисты Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы Конец Игры Энеля thumb|230px|left|Wiper witnesses his homeland being destroyed by Enel. After Wiper and the others were found by Luffy and Aisa, who were able to escape from Nola, Wiper and the rest were transported to the area above the ruins by a revived Robin. After events unfolded while he was unconscious, Wiper awoke to a horrible sight. His beloved homeland, Upper Yard, was being destroyed piece by piece by continuous lightning strikes from a lightning storm created by Enel from the God's flying ship, the Maxim. Seeing the nightmarish scene before him, all that Wiper could do was stare and remember the tale of his ancestor's friend, Montblanc Noland. Not listening to Aisa's pleas asking for them to leave the situation, Wiper asked what right did Enel have to befall such travesty on his beloved homeland. As Wiper was thinking, he remembered that the Straw Hats mentioned that they were looking for the Golden Bell. Knowing that the Golden Bell was not in the ruins when he was there, Wiper asked Robin where it would be. From her, Wiper learned that the Bell was somewhere high above Giant Jack. Learning this, Wiper tried to climb back up the beanstalk. Unfortunately, he did not have the strength to climb up amidst all the chaos that was happening. As things turned worse with Enel's using Raigo to obliterate Angel Island, Wiper learned that Luffy also wanted to ring the Golden Bell as well. Just as the chaos around him was escalating, Wiper and the rest with him suddenly received a giant leaf sent from Nami above with a message asking them to cut the beanstalk so that it would fall westward towards the Maxim and the Golden Bell. Noticing that Enel created an even larger Raigo big enough to destroy all of Skypiea, Wiper and the rest figured that Luffy and Nami on Nami's waver planned to use the beanstalk as a ramp to reach Enel. As this plan was being carried out, Wiper and those incapable of doing anything to carry out the plan took what available shelter there was. There, Wiper tried to fight the Straw Hats a bit despite his wounds and the chaos that was happening. Believing that Luffy had no right to ring the Golden Bell, Wiper tried to stop the Straw Hats from allowing Luffy access to it. As he was attempting to fight, Robin revealed to Wiper the reason why Luffy wanted to ring the bell. She explained to Wiper that Luffy wanted to ring the bell in order to tell a man down below in Blue Sea that the Golden City of Shandora did not sink into the sea but was in the sky all along. Learning that this man's name was Montblanc Cricket, Wiper realized that Luffy was trying to help the descendant of Noland. Deeply touched by this, Wiper threw away his prejudice and decided to help the Straw Hats in knocking down Giant Jack. Using the Reject Dial one last time, Wiper blew what still supported the beanstalk from Zoro's attacks and Nola's accidental help. With this, the beanstalk fell over for Luffy to use to reach Enel. thumb|210px|Wiper hears his people's bell ringing. As the beanstalk fell and Luffy headed towards Enel, Wiper stood proudly amidst of the ruins of his ancestors and cheered Luffy on to beat Enel despite the various lightning strikes directed at him and his people's home by the God. Seeing Luffy miraculously negate Enel's Raigo, Wiper cheered on Luffy further to ring the bell. As Wiper and all of Skypiea witnessed the battle in the air with Luffy against Enel, their prayers were answered as Luffy slammed Enel straight into the Golden Bell. Upon the bell being rung, Wiper heard the beautiful song that he so long wanted to ring for Noland. Мир и Возвращение Вайпера на родину With Enel finally defeated, Wiper succumbed to his wounds and collapsed. Fortunately, the Straw Hats' doctor, Chopper, was able to tend to his wounds. Later, Wiper awoke to find himself being treated by a Skypiean girl, Conis, in the ruins of his people along with several others. Still a bit hostile, Wiper tried to move but was told by his chief to calm down. The chief told Wiper to be at ease as no one in Skypiea wished for the continuation of war. With these words, Wiper was shown by the chief a huge party was being held outside by everyone. thumb|220px|left|Wiper and his fellow warriors taking a break from restoring the forest. After several days of partying, Wiper and his fellow warriors learned that their ancestors' duty of protecting the ancient text had finally been fulfilled with the translation of it by Nico Robin. With this duty having been fulfilled and the Golden Bell have been finally rung again, Wiper and his fellow warriors paid their respects to Calgara before his statue in their village. Though the war had finally ended and peace came to all of Skypiea, Wiper and his fellow warriors swore to Calgara that they will still keep their pride and not let the Light of Shandora be extinguished again. As Wiper made this pledge, he and his fellow warriors heard the Golden Bell ringing, inviting the Straw Hats to come visit again. With the war over and peace finally brought to Skypiea, Wiper and his people returned to their native homeland, Upper Yard. There, they settled with the rest of the Skypieans, sharing the land with one another. Having to fight no longer, Wiper spent his strength in the restoration of the forest of his people's homeland that was destroyed during the Survival Game and by Enel in the God's attack. Категория:Шандийцы Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи Скайпии Категория:Антагонисты саги Небесного Острова Категория:Бывшие антагонисты Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы Два Года Спустя thumb|220px|Wiper as God's guard. After the timeskip, Wiper became the head and one of the guards of Skypiea's God, along with Genbo, Kamakiri and Braham. Основные сражения *Вайпер против Монки Д. Луффи, Ророноа Зоро и Санджи *Вайпер против Сюры *Вайпер против Монки Д. Луффи *Вайпер, Вараси, Маясика и Ёцубане против Омы, Холи и пяти Солдат против Зоро против Нолы против Ган Фолла *Вайпер, Ган Фолл, Зоро и Робин против Энеля Вопросы Перевода и Дубляжа Прочее Примечания Внешние ссылки * Берсерк - Статья в Википедии о типах бойцов Вайпера. Навигация по сайту en:Wiper it:Wiper Категория:Шандийцы Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи Скайпии Категория:Антагонисты саги Небесного Острова Категория:Бывшие антагонисты Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы